


Earth and Sky

by infelphira



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 17:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infelphira/pseuds/infelphira
Summary: I forgave you a long time ago, because I never blamed you.





	Earth and Sky

Gone like the wind, again. 

The Grandcypher is his domain, as much as the forest is hers. If he doesn't want Rosetta to find him, she knows she won't be able to. 

She tries, anyway.

Chasing after the images he leaves behind, if only for the chance that one day he might let her finally catch him, she tries. To finally speak to him, primal to primal. What is he so afraid of?

It's a clear night where stars twinkle in the sky and few clouds impede the path of the ship's bow as it cuts through the sky. Rosetta had come up to the deck for a moment to get some fresh air-- sleepless nights were rare these days, but sometimes they still crept in, unwanted. The sky always helped her on these nights. It was open. It didn't hide anything in its vastness, not purposefully. The sky didn't keep secrets. 

She reacts to the movement before she even realizes why, she catches his hand, 

"Noa."

She's almost breathless when she realizes. He can't run now. The primal boy, flighty and airy as the ships he makes, turns to face her. For a moment his eyes look sad, "Rosetta." The sadness is replaced quickly by a warm smile. The smile he gives to every life whom the Grandcypher loves.

('She loves all of you, so, so much.' Noa had said once, his face glowing with pride and cherish. 'What dear little lives, all of you. She will carry you anywhere. If that is how she feels, then I, too, will follow you to the end of the skies.' He spoke about the airship as a part of himself but also as something more than himself. The part of him he wishes he'd always been. 'You have done great things by her side.'

Rosetta wished he could love himself as much as he loved the Grandcypher.)

"I don't blame you."

When Rosetta says that to him, his facade cracks. His smile slips and his face becomes almost childish, guilty, "My ships were involved in the fight that burned your island. By proxy, I took everything from you. I helped them."

Rosetta shakes her head and smiles at him. How small he looks, she wants to hold him tight and reassure him. 

"It was out of your control." It was out of mine, too. I was weak, but it would have been hard to be strong enough alone. Noa looks at her, afraid to believe her, afraid to tear apart the miserable story he's been telling himself for lifetimes. Rosetta smiles at him, releasing his hand and embracing him gently. 

"I forgave you a long time ago, because I never blamed you." 

He trembles a little before allowing himself to wrap his arms around her in turn. 

"Thank you, Rosetta."


End file.
